For all that's Good and Holy
by Bloodapple123
Summary: Iridian has led a troubled life and she got another chance. Read to see where this new path leads her. From Memphis to Volterra. I'm fairly sure where it's going so trust me and review, please. Rated T for now.
1. Journal

**A/N: I'm writing this for a friend. Don't rib me for starting another one! I'm gonna try and start updating alot faster, so hang in there!**

**Right now I'm listening to: Set the World on Fire By: Britt Nicole. Gotta love that song...**

**Summary: The diary account of a girl lost and found. The Cullens are not main characters until later although they are here and there.**

**Please review because it makes me happy. Lol.**

September 9, 2008

I am going to kill you, Paige for making me write this! You too, Alura! -Iridian.

Okay. Hi. My name is Iridian Hunter and I have two insane sisters that are making me write this journal so they know every aspect of my travels. Yippee...not!

Tomorrow morning I will be leaving on a plane for Volterra, Italy, but that comes in later.

I'm not very pretty, although I've been told differently. I have raven black hair that falls to my waist and ice blue eyes like you wouldn't believe. My skin has a light tan but I tend to burn rather than darken.

I'm very skinny and probably always will be. My anorexic looks aren't helped along by my 5' foot height. I've always been small but there...there was a time when I was malnourished.

My sisters are twins. We along with our adopted brother Zane are well...adopted.

My sisters Paige and Alura Hunter are the only biological family I have left. Zane was adopted from another family.

I was only ten years old when my mother and father were murdered in front of my sisters and I. Paige and Alura were four.

The pale, beautiful, red-eyed man gave my parents one thing each to say to us before he killed them.

My father simply said,"Silence is Golden."

My mother's actually meant something to me and only me, "Remember the fairy tales, child, only of night."

The sound as their necks snapped stilll haunts my nightmares today.

The man was never found. The police could only say they were sorry before we were sent to a foster home, alone, save each other.

When wI turned eleven we were separated. The twins were adopted by a woman and I was a side that was not welcome.

About four months later they were in a foster home again, their mother having been found two states over drained of blood. Mysterious indeed.

They were in a different foster home. I hadn't seen nor heard of the girls since the adoption.

Not a lot of people know this but a child can be "lost in the system". Shifted from home to home with no chance of adoption. (A/N: This is actually true and usually happens to teenagers. It happened to me at an early age but I was lucky enough to have been found.)

I was in Memphis, TN at a home called Porter Leath when my life changed for the better.I was informed that I was getting a new case worker.

I lwas led to the visitors area and my eyes laid upon a beautiful, blonde, golden eyed woman.

"Hello, Iridain."

**A/N: So that's the first chapter and I'll try and get the next one up tonight, too. Pray for the best! Review, please!**

**-Bloodapple123**


	2. Esme

**I hope to get some reviews even if you don't have any critizism. Just say yea or nae. Please.**

**Just for future reference when Iridian uses sign language it will look like this: **_Hello._** Just so ya know!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, Iridian," she smiled a kind smile,"My name is Esme." (Ha Ha bet you thought it was Rose! That baby-snatcher!)

"I'll be your new caseworker."

She acted like this was something new and exciting. It wasn't.

When I didn't answer she shifted through what I assumed was my chart on her lap and then looked back at me,"Ah, I see. It says you don't speak. Can you sign?"

_Yes, I can. Hello. Where will I be going? I am leaving again,right?_

She nodded yes and then asked, "Iridian,why don't you speak?" 

I sighed silently, _I'm mute. Born this way. I learned to sign at an early age._

It was a lie obviously. I hadn't spoken since my parent's death. The police assumed I was mute and since the twins were too young to testify otherwise I let them believe what they wanted.

"Ah, well, as to where you are going I have some delightful news! I've found your sisters! They were adopted by a couple in New York and when I told them about you they told me they wanted to adopt you too so you can be a family again."

_Really? No joking right?_ I panicked slightly as the doubt clouded my senses.

"No joking, Iridian. I wouldn't do that. You'll leave on a plane this afternoon for New York."

_OH WOW! I can't wait! Will I be going by myself?_

She smiled, "No, you'll go with a state worker who will stay with you for a couple of days to see that your settled."

Right then my group mother, Mrs. Adams, walked in, "Mrs.Cullen, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly. Iridian, I'll be right back."

_Okay. I'll wait._

She smiled and followed Mrs. Adams from the room. I hummed a tune in my head as I waited. I thought about getting to see my sisters again. Were they the same bouncing, hyper, thoughtful twins they had been? Had they forgotten me already?

Before my mind could create any more unneeded doubts, Esme walked into the room.

I quickly asked_, How do you spell your name? I'll need to know._

"Oh, I forgot. It's spelled E-S-M-E C-U-L-L-E-N. Iridian there was a slight hitch in the plan."

She took one look at the tears bubbling in my eyes and rushed over to me. Picking up my slight frame she reassured me," Shh, child,it's okay! You'll still be going! Let me explain, please!"

I nodded my head while wipping away the few tears that had escaped.

"The flight waas booked wrong. You just have to wait a week, is all. The state has cleared me to have you stay at my home until the flight." She smiled while setting me on my feet, "You'll get to meet my family!"

**A/N: Okay this chapter is really short and although a lot of them will be I'll be updating faster so that it should make up for it. Okay in the next chapter there will be the rest of the Cullen family so we'll see how that goes. I love you guys and please review! And to tennchick15: I still say it's my story and I'll write what I want to! Lol, Love ya sissy!**


End file.
